


Trenchcoat Angel

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, M/M, dean loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trenchcoat equals love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trenchcoat Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know where this one came from but it was kind of fun. 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean loves Cas’ trenchcoat. 

He loves being able to pull Cas to him and kiss him. He loves being able to wrap it around both of them when they snuggle. He loves fisting his hands in it when Cas has him pinned to the bed. 

Every time he sees that coat he remembers every good time he’s had with Cas. 

Damn he loves that coat.


End file.
